


Breathtaking

by Ttamer2468



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttamer2468/pseuds/Ttamer2468
Summary: Jock Poe and Nerd Finn. Bad weather locks them in school together overnight.





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> This is really awful. Just a warning lol. Im trying to get better at my writing. They're both 19 year old seniors in this story. This was originally supposed to be a Punk Poe AU but it didn't turn out that way. Finn is a nerd and Poe plays football although it's not brought up in the story besides his letterman jacket. Sorry again

"Oh my god Poe just go talk to him for christ sakes" His best friend Jess said snapping Poe's attention from staring at one of the few people in his life who genuinely make him happy.

"I do talk to him! We're friends! I just.. never know what to say around him.." 

They're in the middle of their geometry class and the bell for next period is about to start. They're all seniors but math was never Finn's strong suit. Everything else though, Finn was amazing. Made straight A's in every class except math. Poe well… let's just say Poe stopped caring a long time ago. At most he made what he had to so he could graduate. D's and maybe the occasional C if the class required it or he got lucky on a test. But here they are. A couple of seniors in a math class really meant for sophomores.

Jess looked at him and spoke just a little too loudly for Poe's taste "Well you need to learn how to not be so awkward around him… I've never seen someone do the things he does to you Poe. It's kind of adorable really."

"I don't need to do anything. I don't even know if he's into guys. If he is he wouldn't give a guy like me the time of day anyway.."

"Um? Poe? You really DO need to learn how to talk to him though? Did you forget?" She says and immediately starts snickering.

"What? Forget what?"

"Mrs. Leia assigned you two for the chemistry project together Poe."

Poe did forget. In fact he forgot the whole class and interaction he had with Finn because the thought of actually being alone with his crush working on a project he could care less about where as Finn probably cared very much about made his heart stop. Looking like a complete idiot because he doesn't understand science and basic things as well as Finn does.

"God no no nononono." Poe said as he put his head in his hands. "What am I gonna do?"

At that moment the bell rang signaling for all the students to head for their next class.

Jess gathered her things hastily "That's for you to figure out hotshot. Gotta go, my class is on the other side of campus" she started to make a beeline for the door before she turned around "Oh! Shit here's your bike keys! Used them to get lunch off campus!" she says tossing them across the distance of the class to Poe and leaving faster than she got up.

"Quit taking my keys Pava!" 

Poe turned around and started packing his things and got up abruptly not expecting anyone to be in his way. But well today just isn't his day. He immediately knocked into, not just anyone, but Finn himself. Finn who looked like he was waiting for Poe but of course Poe wasn't looking where he was going. He also dropped all his books because of course he did.

Poe started rambling "Shit! Buddy i'm so sorry I didn't! Wait do you mind if I cuss? Buddy im-" 

"Poe calm down." Finn said laughing.

Why is he laughing? Does that mean he doesn't hate me? "You don't hate me?" He didn't mean to say it out loud.

"No what? Why would I hate you? I just wanted to ask where and what time you wanted to meet after school." Finn said calmly. Cause of course he's calm and I'm not. 

"Oh. Um. We could." Think. Say. Something. You. Idiot! "Li- library? Yeah! Yeah no. Library sounds great. Wait is it great? I mean for you, is it great for you because we can go somewhere els-"

"Poe!" Finn said making Poe shut up. "The library is fine. Are you okay? You're shaking." Finn said, face filled with concern. 

Why am I shaking!? "Yeah, no. Im fine I promise. Just uh.. haven't drank enough water today pal. Okay! Library after school! See ya then!" Poe has never ran out of a classroom faster in his life. 

Poe ran so fast he forgot his letterman jacket on the back of his seat. 

"Poe wait! You forgo- ugh. He's gone. Wonderful." Finn looks down at the jacket and picks it up. "Well I'll be seeing him later I suppose. No use running after him considering he's probably halfway across campus by now and quit talking to yourself out loud Finn and maybe cute hot guys like Poe would like you?" Finn shook his head at nothing in particular but himself mostly. 

Talking to himself has always been a bad habit of his. His mother says it's fine as long as he doesn't start answering back.

Finn's next class required him to walk outside. It's one of his AP classes separated from the main building into a little side building by the school.

Finn steps outside and immediately starts shivering. It's the middle of December and they live in a small town in Minnesota and it had been snowing heavily the past few days. Heavier than normal and Finn had forgotten his jacket. And the building he has his next class in has a crappy heater that barely puts out any heat. 

"Great. This is just fantastic" he says to himself, his arms instinctively wrapping around him. He feels fabric touch his arm that he forgot about. "Poe's jacket.. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I'll take it off before I see him in the library".

But of course. He didn't. And of course! Poe was late but not on purpose. Because he forgot until Jess had to remind him right as he was getting on his motorcycle to go home. So Poe is full sprinting down the halls of the school to make sure he doesn't make a bad impression on Finn more than Finn has already seen. 

Poe bursts through the library doors causing a loud slam which results in the librarian, Mr. Hux, a middle aged ginger man with terrible sideburns to shush Poe very loudly and that draws the attention of everyone in the library which is a surprising amount. Including the one he's here for who glances up from his book in the most comfortable spot in the whole library. A huge recliner/couch that's meant to seat two people. But two people never sit in it together because it still squishes them together fairly close. There's another normal chair right next to it. Poe runs over.

"Hey buddy!" Poe says in the quietest whisper scream he can muster. "Sorry I'm late. I uh. Got caught up somewhere and- hey is that… is that my jacket?" 

Finn looks down at himself and yep, that's Poe's jacket alright. Still on his body. Finn has never felt more embarrassed. "Crap Poe I'm sorry you ran out of class so fast and I knew we were meeting after school but my next classes were so cold and I just-" Finn goes to shrug the jacket off his but is stopped by Poe gently putting it back on him with a lingering touch on Finn's broad shoulder.

"No no. If you're cold keep it on for a bit. It uh. It suits you." Poe said unconsciously biting his lip seeing how well the jacket fits Finns frame.

"Are you sure? I know this is like your special jacket and you wear it everywhere I don't want you to-"

Poe cuts Finn off "Yeah buddy i'm sure. Definitely sure". 

Finn smiles "Well alright then" Finn notices Poe sweating "Hey are you okay? Do you have gym for your last period? Your whole forehead is sweaty".

Poe wipes his forehead. Yep. Wet. Goddamnit. "No buddy its uh. No it's fine I promise. Its nothing. So where do we start? With the uh" Poe motions towards the mess of papers Finn has sprawled out onto the table in front of them "That?"

"Well I was thinking we could look over the chapters in the book to get some ideas and-" 

Finn was cut off by the schools loud intercom sound meaning that they were about to get a message for everyone to hear.

Principal Skywalker's voice filled the library "Any students and staff remaining on school grounds are to stay until further notice. The weather outside has strengthened into worse conditions and they think the snowstorm outside will develop into a blizzard soon. For the safety of all of you we ask you to remain in your spots until further notice. If you are in a room without any teachers or staff I will list off areas to head towards to. We do not know how long the blizzard will last and we ask you that you contact your parents and tell them the situation. We will also be contacting your parents as well here in the office area. If the weather is prolonged we will provide students with blankets and food from the cafeteria. We will give out updates as the night progresses. Thank you for cooperating."

Poe turns to Finn slowly "What? Can they? Can they do that? Like legally?" 

Finn laughs "I guess so. But hey. At least we know we'll get the project done now since we're stuck here." 

Poe doesn't understand how he does it but Finn actually helps him understand the work. A lot better than any teacher ever has. 2 hours pass with a few announcements from Principal Skywalker telling them the weather keeps getting worse and it may be longer than expected, but Finn and Poe manage to get a ton of work done. 

But there's only so much Poe can take before he gets frustrated. He groans loudly and slumps into his seat. He's stuck on a problem.

Finn stops on his half of the work and looks over to Poe "You alright there Poe?"

Poe doesn't mean to but he raises his voice a little above normal speaking tone at that "No! Im. I can't!" He stops himself short and gets flustered as well as frustrated now. He's not normally an angry or easily frustrated guy but if there's one thing that really gets him going it's when he looks or feels incompetent intellectually around others. Poe was expecting a negative reaction from Finn because of his outburst. What he got in return was not what he was expecting at all.

Finn grabs Poe's arm gently. 

Poe looks over to meet Finn's warm brown eyes and… a smile? Worst mistake of Poe's life. All the air is drained from his lungs and he's locked onto Finn.

"It's alright Poe let's just take a break yeah? We've been at it for awhile."

"Yeah.. yeah we can I'm. I'm sorry I snapped like that I just. Sorry" Poe was looking down at his lap now, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. He wished he could go home but he's stuck here with the prettiest fucking guy in the world and can't say or do anything about it. He felt his cheeks heat up at the mere thought of Finn. As if the guy wasn't right next to him still staring. He shivered. Goddamnit. Finn has his jacket. He'll feel rude if he asks for it back because then Finn will be cold. But of course Finn notices.

"You need your jacket back? I don't want you to get sick." 

"No buddy im fine. I don't want you to get cold either don't worry." 

Finn was about to say something again but was cut off by Mr. Hux "Excuse me, Dameron. I need the seat you're in. The more students who pile into here the more seats we're going to need for the night."

Poe looks up at Hux "What?"

Hux continues looking frustrated already. "Poe, please. The chair Finn is sitting in can seat two people. You guys have been chatting all evening so far so just share the seat and give me that one right now please." 

Poe waits for a second to see if he's joking or not but it doesn't look like he's budging. "Fine, whatever." Poe gets up and hands the chair over to Hux who happily walks away with it to hand to some other student. 

Poe doesn't know what to do now. He'll be squished tightly next to Finn and he… he doesn't know if he'll be able to handle that. Is Finn warm? Will he keep accidentally touching me? Poe has never been in a relationship, let alone have a guy who he has a crush on touch him. Poe can't control what his body does! What he.. what if he…. No no no if he thinks about getting a boner then he'll definitely get a boner and no!

"Poe?" Finn's calm and concerned voice cuts Poe from his thoughts. He turns to Finn.

"Yeah buddy what's up?"

"Hux said we have to share. If you wanna just take turns I've had this chair all day so far I can sit on the ground for a little bit if you want."

"What? Buddy, no. You got that seat so it's your seat. I'll be alright standing for a bit."

"Poe I'm not letting you stand all night. Just take the chair for a bit."

"No Finn, sorry." 

Finn looks frustrated. "Okayyy. Well then come here." He scoots over to make enough room on the seat for Poe and pats the spot. "It'll probably be where we have to sleep for the night anyway Poe. Might as well make yourself comfortable with it."

Poe has never been more upset with being out of options than he is right now. He's definitely not letting Finn or himself sit on this disgusting used chewing gum littered floor. He really only does have one option. He sighs and joins Finn on the seat. And it's as awkward as he imagined it to be. Finn's body heat immediately envelopes one side of Poe's body and he's never wanted to hold something so bad before. But .. he can't. And it's already driving him mad.. 

"Comfy?" Finn says with a laugh. 

"Not really bud but I'm sure I will be with time I guess." 

The two settle in for a long night.

Two more hours pass. The cafeteria wheels in a cart full of chips and sandwiches for Finn, Poe and all the other students stuck there for the night to eat. Finn and Poe reach an end to their project and they pack up all their stuff. The two realized that today was Friday and that they didn't have to come to school tomorrow but the thought was soured immediately by them remembering they are most likely spending the whole night here till morning. Although both were giddy at the thought of being around each other for longer in the same seat. 

It's around 9pm and most of the students are already making makeshift beds and pallets on the floor from blankets to sleep on. Poe has never been more grateful of Finn grabbing this comfy recliner when he did. Faculty and staff do occasional rounds around the room every hour or so but it's become less as the night progresses. Poe assumes it's because they're falling asleep as well. 

Finn and Poe have been making small talk occasionally to avoid the obvious tension between them. Not bad tension. Not bad tension at all. It's the kind of tension that neither can act on because they're at school and still don't know if each other are even into men.

Poe is lazily scrolling through his phone on Instagram checking out all the updates and pictures from his friends and ignoring obnoxious texts from Jess while Finn is casually playing a knockoff version of candy crush on his phone. 

While both of them were busy Mrs. Leia somehow snuck up on them. 

"Hello you two. I assume the project is going well?" 

Finn and Poe almost jumped out of their skin at her voice. Finn was the first to start. 

"Yes ma'am! We actually got it done already." 

Poe said nothing but shake his head vigorously. 

"Really?" She genuinely sounded shocked. "Well color me impressed. I look forward to seeing it on Monday. Anyways here are some blankets and pillows for you two for tonight."  
She hands them a blanket and two pillows.

Poe stops her "Uh Mrs. Leia? This is.. this is only one blanket."

She smiles amusingly. "Yes. And?" 

Is she…? No. She wouldn't.

She continues again before Finn or Poe could rebuttal. "Guess you'll have to share. There are so many students here we simply have to ration is all. Goodnight boys." She walks away casually.

That interaction was enough to get both Finn and Poe's brains caught up on the situation. Does Finn feel the same?  
Does Poe feel the same?

The two look at each other without saying a word. 

Finn spreads the blanket out over both of the bodies and gets nestled in as comfy as he can with what space he has. It'd be a lot comfier if he could just bury his whole body into Poe he thinks…

Poe takes his side of the blanket and gets as comfy as he can as well with what room he has. Be so much better if he could help keep Finn warm like his jacket and hold him… 

The storm has gotten worse outside but they said should be better by morning. Although it's made the inside of the building just below of what a freezer feels like and they've turned the heaters in the school as high as they can without causing the equipment damage.

The two have a hard time falling asleep. They don't know it but throughout the night they've unknowingly inched closer and closer to each other. Poe's back was faced towards Finn and Finn was looking at the back of Poe's head. The 2 were trying their best to fall asleep but to no avail, but damn were they good at pretending. Finn had his eyes open looking anywhere but the back of Poe's head. Just then Poe turned and was right in front of Finn's face. Both of them locked eyes. Poe gasped unintentionally and Finn kept glancing at Poe's lips. Neither of them knew what was happening but it was getting to be too much for them. Well for Finn it was getting too much. He was breathing hard. Borderline panting because he couldn't make heads or tails of the situation and he had no idea what to do.

Poe notices this and that's enough information he needs to know that what he feels isn't one sided. "Finn .. I uh. Buddy do you..-?" He stops talking and reaches out to touch Finn from under the blanket. Anywhere. To touch anywhere. It ends up being Finns stomach and Finn gasps again, breathing harder now. He feels so soft and warm and Poe just wants to make him …. No no. They're in the middle of a library surrounded by other students and teachers. He keeps his hand firm on Finn's soft stomach, not knowing what to do with it now. 

Finn, surprisingly, is the next one to speak. But his usual calm voice and demeanor is replaced with a wrecked voice filled with need and it almost blindsides Poe. "Poe… please."

Poe is the one who leans in. Feels like he has to be the one to lean in. To make Finn …. Happy. To keep him grounded. To keep himself grounded as well. 

They're kissing. Everything stops. It's a calm kiss at first, both of them not knowing what to do. Its both of their first kiss. Finn moves his lips against Poe's and then they're both gone. They get into a rhythm of movement with each other trying not to lose control, each aware of the place they're still in but its so hard. 

Poe remembers his hand he still has on Finn's stomach and decides to be bold. He moves his hand to the hem of Finn's shirt just under his jacket, Poe's jacket, and waits. Waits for a response. A confirmation. Anything. He gets it when Finn whispers please against his lips. 

Finn's shaking. He's shaking with anticipation he never thought his first kiss would be like this. In a school library with his long time crush since freshman fucking year. And now that same crush is slowly easing his way underneath his shirt with a hand so warm he just. He doesn't know what to do. 

And neither does Poe. He continues to kiss Finn and touch his bare stomach softly because he feels as if he goes any higher he might black out. He wants to go higher. To feel Finn. To feel as much of him as he can given the circumstances of their situation. So he does. He goes higher. Slowly not to make Finn shy away. He slowly caresses over Finn's upper body until he reaches the spot he was looking for. He grabs Finn's nipple in between his fingers softly which makes Finn gasp loudly into Poes mouth. Poe takes advantage of that and guides Finn slowly onto his back. 

Poe nestles halfway on top of Finn putting some of his weight into the other man. Poe flicks his tongue into Finn's mouth experimentally and that makes Finn moan. The first moan Poe has gotten out of Finn. Hopefully the first of many. 

However, this made both of them pull back at the same time. It was getting to be too much. 

They're staring at each other panting softly. Both of their lips parted and a little puffy and red. 

"So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?" Poe says. This gets a big laugh out of Finn that he tries to stifle.

They've finally put their feelings onto the surface. They walk out of the school in the morning after the blizzard had died down as boyfriends. But they were gonna keep that a secret from their friends for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was bad!


End file.
